Un buen hombre
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Mac decide seguir el consejo de un viejo amigo, sin saber los cambios que iba a ocasionar en su vida.
1. Un consejo

Un consejo

XxxxX

Mac bajo del autobus,miro alrededor,suspiro,estaba regresando de su ultima mision,esperaba encontrarla ahi,despues de tanto horror,solo queria abrazarla"Mac!Mac!"el vio a Claire corriendo hacia el ,sonrio ,ella brinco a sus brazos, Mac la beso,la habia extranado tanto.

XxxxX

Mac recorrio con las puntas de sus dedos su nombre suspiro,era real no iba a regresar,el observaba a los demas familiares,ellos tomaban hojas de papel,las colocaban sobre los nombres utilizaban crayolas para grabar los nombres en las hojas,"Un recuerdo" penso Mac"Desde que te levantas solo la recuerdas",un hombre se paro a su lado tomo una pequena bandera y la coloco en el nombre de su ser querido"Ser querido"Penso Mac"Mi vida, ella habia sido su vida,se habia quedado sin alma cuando la habia perdido"Mac observo a su alrededor, las personas lloraban"Que diablos hago aqui?"Penso"Ella no esta aqui".

"Mac!"Un hombre mayor se aproximaba a el Mac le sonrio "Por un momento pense que no vendrias".

"No es un placer estar aqui".El hombre sonrio"Como estas John?"Mac estrecho la mano del hombre.

"No es mi mejor dia,pero tenia que venir".

"Aparentemente".

"Vaya siempre tan carismatico"Mac sonrio.

"Perdoname, no es facil".

"Para ninguno lo es,te apuesto que el 100% de los que estamos aqui, deseariamos no tener motivos para estar aqui",Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa al hombre"Viniste solo?".

"Preferi hacerlo asi,tu familia?".

"Estan en el sector norte,donde dejaste a esa chica griega?".

"Stella?"

"Si Stella, lindas piernas"Mac sonrio."Que no me escuche mi senora".

"En New Orleans".

"New Orleans?Vamos Mac,la dejaste ir?".

"Tenia una oferta de trabajo".

"Oh por favor,no vamos hablar de eso ahora"el hombre palmeo el hombro de Mac"Manana desayunamos".

"John no creo".

"Sin excusas Mac, si es necesario te voy a buscar a tu oficina".

"Esta bien".

"Acompaname"el hombre se sento en una banca, Mac se sento a su lado.

"John Junior ya tiene trece"Mac sonrio"Me recuerda tanto a su padre,a veces temo olvidar a mi hijo".

"Es imposible".

"Que recuerdas de Claire?"Mac sonrio.

"Todo".el hombre miro serio a Mac"Su sonrisa,su caracter,me hacia reir siempre me hacia reir".

"Tienes que tratar de ser feliz,se que tienes miedo".

"No ibamos hablar de esto".

"Cuando perdi a mi hijo,deje de ser abuelo para volver a ser padre,empezar de nuevo el trabajo, tenia miedo y menos tiempo".

"Que quieres de mi exactamente?".

"Que empieces a sanar".

"Una relacion?"Mac sacudio su cabeza"No pareces cupido".

"Soy un hombre observador".

"Segun tu estoy enamorado de Stella".

"Lo mas probable"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Pero cuando la conoci no te observaba a ti,la observaba a ella"Mac miro atento a John"Se que tienes miedo de que no te corresponda pero su mirada para ti decia otra cosa,yo iria a New Orleans tienen muy buen Jazz".

"Jazz?"Mac sonrio.

"Si,Jazz"el hombre palmeo el hombro de Mac"Claire murio Mac"el bajo la mirada"Mi hijo tambien pero mis nietos no dejaron de crecer, continuaron y yo tuve que avanzar con ellos, debes continuar Mac".

"Trate pero".

"No todos los intentos salen bien,aprendiste?".Mac asento con su cabeza"Si quieres el consejo de un viejo,intentalo otra vez".el hombre se levanto de la banca,Mac se quedo pensativo.

"John saludame a tu familia"Mac se levanto,extrecho la mano de John"Lo siento"John lo miro extranado"Manana voy a faltar a nuestra cita,voy a estar en New Orleans"John sonrio estrecho la mano de Mac"Me alegro verte".

XxxxX

"Philippe"grito Stella,el la abrazo.

"Stell,aun nos falta comprar algunas cosas".

"Esta bien,pero apurate quiero llegar a casa"

"Esta bien Moncher".


	2. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

XxxxX

Mac estaba sentado en una banca pensativo todo cubierto de polvo,"Mac"dijo Stella mientras se acercaba a el"Gracias a Dios,estas bien"el le dio una mirada,"Mac"dijo Stella preocupada"Donde esta Claire?".

"La deje en un bus"Murmuro "La deje en un bus",Stella se sento al lado de Mac,el empezo a llorar,Stella lo abrazo,"Tengo que buscarla,tengo que encontrarla".Mac se levanto y se fue,Stella lo seguia.

XxxxX

Mac esperaba su vuelo, no le habia avisado a Stella que iria,se sento nervioso en su asiento"Que hago aqui?"Mac miro alrededor observaba a todos en el avion todo parecia ir en camara lenta,suspiro nervioso"Que te pasa?Relajate"penso para si mismo,Mac llego a New Orleans,llovia, alquilo un carro y fue al departamento de Stella bajo y toco la puerta nadie respondio estaba empapado, salio del edificio Stella se acercaba con un hombre,el sostenia un paraguas, ella veia a Mac alejarse,comenzo a correr.

"Mac!Mac!"el se giro,ella lo abrazo.

"Te estas mojando".

"No importa"Mac abrazaba a Stella con fuerza,ella tomo su mano, Philippe se acerco a ellos"El es Mac"le dijo Stella,entraron al departamento,Mac observaba a Philippe tratando de entender su relacion con Stella,el le dijo algo en frances a Stella,Mac no entendia,Stella abrazo a Philippe,el la beso en la mejilla y salio del departamento,Stella fue por unas toallas le entrego una a Mac"Quitate esa ropa mojada".Mac la miro fijamente,Stella se quito sus zapatos,le quito la chaqueta a Mac,comenzo a soltar su camisa.

"Stell"Mac la miro fijamente.

"A que viniste?".Mac bajo la mirada,Stella le termino de quitarle su camisa a Mac.

"No se".

"No sabes?"Stella soltaba su pantalon, Mac la observaba,Stella se seguia desvistiendo,ella quedo en panties,Mac suspiro,Stella sonrio.

"Quien es el?"

"Manana te explico,es muy largo de contar".

"Stell".

"A que viniste?".

"Vine por ti".Stella sonrio.

"Quitate tu ropa".

"Aqui en tu sala?".Stella solto la correa y el pantalon de Mac,el trato de besarla,ella se alejo,Mac arqueo la mirada,ella se quito su blusa,le sonrio a Mac,le dio la espalda mientras caminaba a la habitacion,solto su brassiere y lo dejo caer en el piso,Mac se termino de desvestir lo mas rapido que pudo y fue a la habitacion, ella estaba acostada en la cama cubierta,Mac se metio debajo de las sabanas la empezo a besar,Stella sonrio"Por que viniste?".

"Por ti"Stella sacudio su cabeza,Mac la seguia besando.

"Por que viniste?".

"Te amo".Stella sonrio.

XxxxX

Mac observaba a Stella dormir,habian hecho el amor toda la noche, no podia dormir estaba agotado pero no podia dormir,Stella lanzaba pequenos ronquidos,ella dormia profundamente,estaba cansada el no la habia dejado descansar,"Entrega"se habian entregado mutuamente,"Que no habia besado Stella de su cuerpo?"Mac sonrio,Stella se movio un poco en la cama"Que suave es su piel,no lo habia imaginado,que suave"Mac acaricio la espalda de Stella,ella se movio un poco,descubriendo su trasero,Mac arqueo la mirada"Perfecto,es perfecto".Mac beso la espalda de Stella,acaricio su cintura,ella desperto sabia lo que Mac queria,no iba a dejar de complacerlo.

XxxxX

Mac entrecerraba los ojos,queria verla dormir,Stella dormia en su pecho,el acariciaba sus rizos,el estaba impresionado con lo mucho que lo conocia,no tenia que hablar para ella saber que necesitaba,Stella seguia durmiendo en su pecho,estaba agotada,como no estarlo,estaban recuperando los anos perdidos apenas abria los ojos,comenzaban hacer el amor,Mac se estaba durmiendo,el sueno lo estaba venciendo.

XxxxX

Mac desperto y escucho a Stella en la cocina,se levanto, se envolvio en una sabana y fue a la cocina,abrazo a Stella por su espalda"Buenos Dias"Stella sonrio.

"Ahora jugamos a los griegos"dijo Stella sonriendo.

"No tengo mi ropa aqui,en realidad no se como me voy a vestir".Stella acaricio el pecho de Mac,lo beso"Stell".ella le dio una mirada a Mac"Que somos?".

"Amantes".Mac sonrio.

"Tenemos que hablar".

"Mas adelante,ahora no".Mac la beso,Stella empezo a soltar la sabana de Mac.


	3. Pasado

Pasado

XxxxX

"Lo siento"Mac y una mujer estaban sentados en una cafetería,ella le sonrió.

"Que sientes?"Mac tomo su mano la beso,bajo la mirada"Por que no tuviste hijos con Claire?".

"No estaba listo".Mac suspiro"A veces pienso que nunca voy a estarlo".

"Nunca se esta listo Mac,nunca".

"Sin Claire,ya no es una posibilidad".

"No digas eso Mac".

"No quiero vivirlo sin ella"La mujer sonrió,Mac le sonrió.

"Cuando supimos que estaba embarazada entramos en pánico,cuando Jane nació fue maravilloso".

"Como esta ella?".

"No deja de llorar a su padre"Mac bajo la mirada.

"Isabel"Ella tomo la mano de Mac la beso.

"Somos viudos Mac perdimos a nuestras parejas,no somos los unicos".Mac mordió su labio inferior.

"No puedo dormir"Isabel lo miro fijamente"A veces pienso que voy a enloquecer subo en el autobús donde la deje, a veces creo que la encuentro".

"No puedes seguir así,tienes que continuar".

"Cuando va a dejar de doler?".

"Nunca Mac pero si sigues así vas a morir".Mac bajo la mirada.

"Lo siento".

"Que sientes?".

"Creo que te complique mas las cosas".

"No Mac,necesitaba sentirme mujer"Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa"Me gusto estar contigo". Ella se levanto de su silla,Mac con ella,la abrazo,la beso en los labios.

"Gracias"Isabel sonrió.

"De nada".Mac sonrió.

"Gracias por tus consejos,gracias por ser mi amiga".

"Gracias por una noche inolvidable".Isabel le dio un beso a Mac y abordo su avión.

XxxxX

Stella observaba a Mac dormido, suspiro se veía tan tranquilo,Stella acaricio su pecho,le encantaban sus brazos la hacían sentir tan segura,Mac la abrazo apenas la sintió,empezó hacerse espacio entre sus piernas,Mac besaba a Stella"Mac".

"Te he extrañado tanto"Stella sonrió,Mac empezó hacerle el amor a Stella.

"Mac"el seguía impulsándose cada vez mas dentro de Stella.

"Te amo".Mac tomo el rostro de Stella la miraba fijamente"Te amo".

"Te amo".

XxxxX

Mac sonrió cuando vio su maleta en la sala"La recuperaste".

"Si"dijo Stella con una sonrisa"Mac"el sacaba un mono de su maleta se lo puso,busco una franela,se la empezó a poner mientras se acercaba a Stella,ella se sentó en el sofá,el se sentó a su lado.

"Supongo que encontraste mis llaves".Stella sonrió,Mac acaricio los rizos de Stella.

"Que quieres hacer?".

"Ir a cenar no estaría mal".

"No me refería a eso".

"Entonces a que?".

"Creo que nuestra relación tomo otra direccion".

"Hablas del futuro?".

"Si".

"Que te hizo venir?".Mac sonrió bajo la mirada.

"Tu".

"Mac tengo un ano aquí,por que ahora?".

"Estas molesta".Stella sonrió.

"Crees que estoy molesta?Acabamos de hacer el amor,te parezco molesta?".

"Si lo estas, no lo estas demostrando".

"Solo por aclararlo no estoy molesta pero si quiero saber, por que ahora?".

"Tenia el temor que me rechazaras de perder nuestra amistad".

"Que cambio?".

"El consejo de un amigo"Mac tomo las piernas de Stella,las acaricio"Segun el entre nosotros había algo mas que amistad, no se equivoco".

"No".

"Ahora que sigue?".Stella miro fijamente a Mac.

"Que quieres hacer?".

"Estar contigo".

"Vas a mudarte a New Orleans?".

"Si es lo que quieres,lo hare".

"No te voy a obligar a nada, no lo voy hacer".

"Que vamos hacer?".

"Por ahora disfrutar y ver como se dan las cosas,poco a poco Mac".el suspiro"Vamos a cenar".

"Stell"ella lo miro fijamente"Quien es el hombre que estaba ayer contigo?".Stella sonrió.

xxxxx

"Detective Bonasera".Stella estaba en su oficina rodeada de un sin fin de carpetas.

"En que le puedo ayudar?"dijo Stella colgando su teléfono.

"Vaya"dijo Philippe,Stella arqueo la mirada"Se parece a ella".

"Quien es usted?Que necesita?".

"Soy Philippe Venitti".Stella arqueo la mirada"Creo que soy su hermano".

"Que?".dijo Stella sorprendida,el le entrego una carpeta,Stella leia"Disculpeme no entiendo".

"Lo siento"Philippe sonrio "No es correcto decirlo pero nuestro padre era un picaflor".

"Espere un minuto,de donde saca esta loca idea?No se el nombre de mi madre,Como lo puede saber usted?".

"La rastree hasta aqui".

"Me rastreo?".Philippe miro alrededor

"Moncher podríamos tomar un café en otro lugar?".Stella y Philippe fueron a una cafetería,ella tomo su café y se sentó nerviosa,"Sabe lo que es un libro de familia?".

"Si"Philippe saco un pequeño libro de su abrigo y se lo enseno a Stella,señalo una de las paginas "Tu nombre".

"Antonella Vennitti".dijo Stella.

"Tengo cinco anos buscandote".

"Por que ahora?".

"Esperaba otra reaccion".Stella sacudió su cabeza"Te entiendo moncher,nuestro padre murió,su abogado me entrego nuestro libro de familia,así me entere que no era el único,luego encontré esa enmienda, fallecida pero no había acta de defunción, no había tumba, no había nada".

"Es por la herencia?".Philippe sonrió.

"Lo siento papa solo nos dejo deudas,no te preocupes ya las salde, tengo suficiente dinero,contrate un investigador que me llevo hasta la tumba de tu madre luego supimos los detalles del accidente,investigamos un poco mas y descubrimos que te colocaron en San Basilio".Stella jugaba con su café,miraba a Philippe fijamente"Supimos que tu madre se había ido con Kostas, cuando nos informaron que el había sido tu tutor,lo entendí todo,tu eras mi hermana".

"No se que decir"Stella bajo la mirada.

"Moncher se por lo que estas pasando,bueno creo saberlo, me tomo una semana reaccionar,le dije a mi esposa, tengo que encontrar a esta Stella sabes me ha gustado saber de ti, tu historia es increible".

"Tenemos que hacer los test".Stella sacudió su cabeza"Perdoname pero esto es un poco increible".

"Se como te sientes,seria bueno hacer esos test y salir de dudas".


	4. Presente

Presente

XxxxX

El teléfono de Mac sonó,el estaba en la ducha,Peyton respondio"Hola".

"Disculpe,es el numero de Mac Taylor?".Se escucho la voz de Isabel.

"Si,el se esta bañando,quien habla?".

"Estoy llamando para confirmar su asistencia al memorial este ano".

"Con quien hablo?".

"Isabel Morris,usted podria decirme si el va asistir?".

"Oh no, lo siento tendrá que hablar con Mac".

"Cual es su nombre?".

"Peyton Driscol"

"Y su relación?".

"Soy su novia".

"Seria tan amable de decirle que nos llame para confirmar".

"Si,le dire".

"Puedo a llamarlo nuevamente y dejarle un mensaje en su buzón?".

"Es una buena idea,gracias".

"Gracias a ti".Peyton colgó se desvistió y se metió en la ducha con Mac.

XxxxX

Mac llego a su oficina"A que Spa fuiste?"Mac arqueo la mirada,Jo lo miro seria,acaricio su mejilla.

"Ningun Spa".

"Vamos cuenta, no es pecado".Mac sonrio.

"No".Jo lo miro seria, ellos entraban a la la oficina de Mac.

"No tiene nada de malo ir a un Spa".Mac arqueo la mirada"Te ves tan relajado,que te hiciste?".

"Nada".

"Tienes una amante",Mac sonrió nervioso se sentó en su silla"Tienes una amante?".

"De donde sacas esas ideas?".

"Oh, debe ser buena".

"Jo".Mac sonrío apenado.

"Estas perfecto,quien es?".

"No hay evidencias que procesar? Trabajo?Nada?".

"Esta bien voy a esperar que me cuentes".Mac sonrio"Te voy a dejar tranquilo,creo que te esperan".Mac arqueo la mirada"Una chica vino temprano a buscarte aun te espera en la sala de descanso, Jane Morris"

"Jane"dijo Mac sorprendido levantandose de la silla.

"La conoces?".

"A su madre"Mac salio de la oficina encontró a Jane con Lindsay"Jane?".

"Mac Taylor?".

"Los dejo"dijo Lindsay levantandose de la silla.

"Gracias Linds"Mac tomo su lugar."Tu madre?".

"Podemos hablar en privado?".

"Seguro acompaname"ellos fueron a la oficina de Mac,el se sentó en su silla,ella frente a el,Mac le sonrio"Que edad tienes?".

"Diecinueve".

"Isabel?".

"Fallecio".

"Lo siento",Mac se levanto de su silla,abrazo a Jane"Lo siento".

"No soy egoísta pero no puedo seguir con esto"Mac arqueo la mirada."No quiero sentirme como un monstruo,no quiero sentir que la abandono".Mac tomo el rostro de Jane entre sus manos,ella lloraba"No quiero que me odie".

"No te entiendo".

"Mi hermana".

"Por que te va odiar?".

"No puedo seguirla cuidando".

"Tu madre se volvió a casar?".

"No".

"Necesitas ayuda,algún tipo de ayuda economica".

"No,necesito que se haga responsable de ella".

"Responsable?".

"Se que mama jamas le pidió ningún tipo de ayuda con Mariana, no es justo, no es mi responsabilidad, es suya".

"Mi responsabilidad?".

"Es su hija"Mac miro sorprendido a Jane"Mama me lo dijo".Mac sacudía su cabeza.

"Hija?".Jane lo miro sorprendida.

"No sabia?".Mac estaba rojo de la rabia.

"Esto es una broma?Estas bromeando?".Mac dijo furioso.

"No,jamas haría algo asi".Mac veía en todas direcciones,respiraba agitado"Esta bien?"Jane dijo preocupada,Jo pasaba frente a la oficina de Mac"Ayudenme"grito Jane.

"Estoy bien"dijo Mac casi sin aliento,Jo entro en la oficina de Mac,lo abrazo,el limpio una lágrima de su mejilla.

"Mac!".dijo Jo,ella tomo su telefono"Hawkes ven a la oficina de Mac, es urgente".Jo hizo que Mac se sentara en el sofá.

"No la dejes ir"dijo Mac,Hawkes llego y se acerco a Mac,tomaba su pulso.

"Que paso?"dijo Hawkes preocupado,Jo fue por el kit medico.

"Lo siento, no sabia".dijo Jane,Jo regreso con el kit medico.

"No te vayas,por favor no te vayas"Mac le dijo a Jane,ella observaba como Hawkes y Jo atendían a Mac.

"Ya se regularizo pero deberías ir al medico y hacerte un chequeo completo".dijo Hawkes,el se quito el estetoscopio tomo el kit medico y salio de la oficina.

"Jo quedate"Mac dijo mientras acomodaba sus mangas,Jo se sentó al lado de Mac"Perdoname si te asuste".

"No sabia?".dijo Jane preocupada,Mac negó con su cabeza.

"Tienes una fotografía?".

"Si"Jane tomo su celular y se lo entrego a Mac,el suspiro,la foto era de una pequeña nina"Es una niña muy tranquila"Jo miro intrigada a Mac.

"Que día nació?".

"Mayo 26"Mac suspiro"Mama dijo que era suya, no estará dudando de mi mama"Jo miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Jamas,tu madre era una de las mejores personas que he conocido, no entiendo por que no me lo dijo?".

"Quiero a Mariana pero no puedo seguirla cuidando".

"Tienes algo de ella?".

"Si pero que busca?".

"Asegurarme,necesito su ADN".Jane miro molesta a Mac abrió su cartera y saco un pequeño oso.

"No lo rompa es Pauli,Mariana lo babea todo el tiempo debe tener su saliba".

"Jo procesalo"Jo tomo el oso"Sabes que buscar?".

"Si,Mac".Jo salio con el oso de la oficina.

"Donde esta ella?"

"Mariana".Jane lo miro molesta"Duda de mi madre?".

"No,pero hay que hacerlo legal,por que me la quieres entregar?No me conoces".

"Tengo una beca, me costo mucho obtenerla,es mi futuro,amo a mi hermana,la adoro pero es nuestra oportunidad, mama siempre hablo bien de usted".

"Quiero verla".

"Ahora?".

"En cuanto regrese Jo con los resultados, la vamos a ver".

"Quiere asegurarse que es suya"Jane dijo molesta.

"Es mía,de eso no tengo dudas".

"Se va a encargar de ella?".

"Si".Jane bajo la mirada"Donde vives?".

"Ahora estoy con una amiga,debo mudarme a los dormitorios en una semana".

"Como falleció tu madre?".

"Un accidente de auto".

"Quiero que se muden conmigo".

"Yo?".

"Si,quiero que entiendas que esto no fue una aventura,tu madre y yo compartimos muchas cosas,no te voy abandonar".

"No se si deba".

"Necesito tu ayuda,soy un completo desconocido para ella,necesito que me ayudes con Mariana"Jo entro en la oficina de Mac,le entrego una pantalla,el suspiro al leerla"Gracias Jo",Jane observo preocupada a Mac."Vamos por mi hija".

"Mac me preocupas"dijo Jo"Puedo ir contigo?"el asentó con su cabeza.

"Vamos".


	5. Futuro

Futuro

XxxxX

Isabel dudo por un minuto,volvió a marcar puso el speacker se escuchaba la voz de Mac,"Se ha comunicado con el Detective Mac Taylor"ella le acerco mas el teléfono a Mariana,la tenia en sus brazos"Es papi".

xxx

"Hey".Mac abrazo a Isabel, ella sonrió.

"Asi que novia?".

"Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir,te ves muy bien".Isabel sonrió.

"No trates de evadir el tema".

"No lo estoy haciendo,se llama Peyton".

"No te acompaño?Tengo curiosidad".

"Esta en Londres visitando a su familia".

"Britanica"Mac sonrió.

"Como has estado?Como esta Jane?".

"Mucho mejor,mucho mejor".

"Me alegra escucharlo"

"Me toca la etapa mas dificil".

"Adolecente,aun falta".Mac miro fijamente a Isabel"Aun no quiere venir?"Isabel nego con su cabeza.

"Como la obligo Mac?Como?".Isabel limpio una lágrima de su mejilla,Mac la abrazo"No hay a quien culpar,no hay a quien arrestar,el culpable es un fantasma".

"No, tiene nombre y apellido".

"No vamos hablar de esto,no puedo".

"Quieres tomar un café?".

"Porque no".Mac e Isabel se sentaron a tomar el cafe"Que pasa Mac?"el bajo la mirada.

"No va a volver".Isabel miraba fijamente a Mac.

"Peyton?"Mac afirmo con su cabeza"La amas?".

"Si".

"Que paso?".

"Extrana a su familia,quiere estar con ellos".

"Ve con ella".

"No puedo".

"No puedes?".Mac bajo la mirada.

"Mac,Claire no esta aquí,nada te detiene".

XxxxX

"Patty"dijo Jane al entrar al departamento,Mac suspiro,una chica salio de la habitación.

"Felizmente volviste".

"Donde esta Mariana?El es su papa".

"Tiene sus ojos"dijo Patty,"Se parecen"ellos entraron a una habitación,Mariana estaba en el piso jugando,se levanto al ver a Jane,Mac la observaba,Jo acaricio su brazo le sonrió.

"Jane"grito la niña y corrió a los brazos de Jane,ella la cargo"Pitufa,el es mi amigo se llama Mac".el acaricio la espalda de Mariana,tenia el cabello castaño,sus ojos, era muy parecida a el.

"Te puedo cargar?".

"No".Mariana se abrazo mas a Jane.

"No te conoce Mac"El suspiro"Sabes Mariana a Mac le gusta el te"Mac miro fijamente a Jo"Tengo entendido que haces muy buen te,nos invitarías un poco?".Jane bajo a Mariana,ella se sentó en el piso con un pequeño juego de te y unas munecas"Ve Mac"el se sentó en el piso con Mariana.

"Azucar?"Mac sonrió.

"Me encantaria"Mariana jugaba con su juego de te,le entrego una taza a Mac,Jo se sentó en el piso al lado de Mac,Mariana le entrego una taza a Jo,ella hizo como que tomaba el te "Delicioso" Mariana sonrió, le sirvió mas te a Jo,ella le hizo una sena a Mac levantando su taza.

"Mmmm, que rico"dijo Mac tomando de su taza,Mariana le sonrió,le sirvió mas te.

XxxxX

Mac entraba a su departamento con Jo,Jane y Mariana,el la cargaba,Mariana estaba dormida,Mac la llevo a su cama,la acostó salio a la sala,Jane observaba el departamento,"Voy arreglar la habitación de huespedes".Mac fue a la habitación de huéspedes.

"Lo ayudo"dijo Jane entrando con Mac,el cambiaba las sabanas.

"Yo voy a dormir aqui,ustedes duerman en mi habitacion".

"No quiero molestar".

"Jane,quiero que estén cómodas,mañana nos acomodaremos mejor".

"Me tengo que ir a la universidad en pocos dias".

"Donde vas a estudiar?".

"Chelsea".Mac mordió su labio inferior.

"Puedes vivir aquí e ir a la universidad".

"Perderia mucho tiempo en el traslado,necesito ese tiempo para estudiar".

"No se va acostumbrar a mi en pocos dias".

"Creame pensé en todo antes de acudir a usted".

"No me mal interpretes,quiero que sea lo menos traumático para ella,estoy preocupado".

"Lo entiendo pero que mas nos puede pasar, perdimos a nuestra madre,perdimos nuestra casa, Mariana ha aguantado todo".

"Si quieres quedarte en el campus de la universidad esta bien, nos la vamos arreglar pero quiero que sepas que esta es tu casa,voy a buscar un departamento mas grande para que tengas tu propia habitación,quiero que te sientas bienvenida".

"No tiene porque hacerlo,ya me esta ayudando cuidando a Mariana".

"Quiero hacerlo".

"Hay muchas cosas que arreglar manana".Mac arqueo la mirada "Este lugar no es seguro para Mariana".

XxxxX

"No quiero hijos"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"No?".

"No"Mac abrazo a Stella estaban acostados en la cama"Estas desilucionado?".

"Sorprendido en realidad,pensé que querías ser madre".

"Cambie de opinion".

"Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?".

"Sulivan"Stella suspiro"Era mi companero".

"Dejo hijos?".

"Si"Mac abrazo mas a Stella.

"Que haya muerto no quiere decir".

"No Mac".

"Hace cuanto murió?".

"Dos meses".

"Es muy reciente".

"No voy a cambiar de opinion".

"Ok".

"Quieres hijos?".

"Creo que es pronto para hablar de eso"Stella lo miro fijamente"No me lo habia planteado".

"En esta relación solo vamos a ser nosotros,estas de acuerdo con eso?".

"Si,solo nosotros no necesitamos mas".

XxxxX

Mac toco la puerta molesto,Isabel abrió y se sorprendió al verlo"Que haces aquí?".

"Muy maduro de tu parte Is,por lo menos pudiste dejar una nota".

"Van a traer a Jane".Mac entro en la casa"No te debe encontrar aqui".

"Llama y diles que no la traigan aun".

"Mac".

"No me voy a ir hasta que hablemos".Isabel tomo el teléfono empezó a marcar,fue a la habitación de al lado,regreso después de un rato"Muy bien les dije que no la trajeran".

"Que soy?".Isabel miro desconsertada a Mac.

"No se".Isabel suspiro"Un amigo".

"No me acuesto con mis amigas".

"No puedo tener una relación,tengo que ocuparme de Jane".

"No la uses de escusa".

"No lo estoy haciendo, no se puede repetir"Mac sonrió,Isabel lo miro extrañada,el se acerco a ella acaricio su cabello.

"Lo arreglaste?Tu cabello, lo arreglaste cuando fuiste a la habitación contigua"Isabel bajo la mirada apenada,Mac sonrió mas,la abrazo"No quieres nada conmigo pero me coqueteas".

"No te coqueteo".

"No?"Mac beso a Isabel.

"No te coqueteo".

"Ah No?".Mac tomo a Isabel por su menton,la miraba fijamente"No estamos haciendo nada incorrecto, no te alejes".Isabel lo beso.


	6. Papa

Papa

XxxxX

Mac le sonrió a Isabel,esperaban el vuelo de ella"Te veo distinta".

"A lo mejor algún novio".Mac sonrió,la miro fijamente,la pantalla anuncio el vuelo de Isabel"Deberias visitarme algún día en Houston".Mac sonrió.

"Ya lo hice y me gusto"Isabel bajo la mirada apenada.

"Claire no esta aquí Mac,no pierdas tu futuro por tu pasado".Isabel beso en los labios a Mac,el bajo la mirada"Eres un buen hombre Mac,Peyton es afortunada".

XxxxX

"Jane".grito Mariana.

"Mac desperto"dijo Jo,Jane entro en la habitación de Mac.

"Jane"dijo Mariana media llorosa,Mac entro con Jane en la habitación,Jane cargo a Mariana.

"Tienes hambre?".Mariana se acurruco en los brazos de Jane,ella bajo a Mariana,fue a una de sus maletas y saco varias latas Mariana la seguía por el departamento"Tiene una licuadora?".

"Si"Mac busco la licuadora"No la uso mucho"Jane lleno con agua un vaso para niños lo metió en el microondas.

"Deberia ayudarte,tengo que aprender".

"Tiene razón,ponga en la licuadora tres de estas,dos de estas y una de estas".dijo Jane señalando las latas"Luego ponga el agua".

"Bien"Mac preparo la leche la puso en el vaso, se la entrego a Jane,ella le puso la tapa al vaso.

"Desela usted"dijo Jane entregándole el vaso a Mac,Jo le sonrió a Mac,el le entrego el vaso a Mariana"Llevela a la cama"Jane dijo murmurando,Mac cargo a Mariana la acostó en su cama,ella no tomaba su leche.

"Tomala"Mac dijo sonriendo,Mariana miro el vaso y luego a Mac,arrugo la cara"Jane".ella entro en la habitación.

"Tiene que acostarse con ella".Jane se acostó en la cama con Mariana,ella tomo su oreja se acostó y empezó a tomar su leche"Acuestese con nosotras".Mac dudo por un minuto,se acostó en la cama,Jane tomo su mano y la puso sobre el estomago de Mariana,"Le gusta que la acaricien". Jane tomo la mano de Mariana la puso en la oreja de Mac,"Tengo que bañarla y cambiarla".

Jo estaba en la sala observaba las maletas,Jane salio a la sala abrió una de las maletas saco la pijama de Mariana.

"Jane".

"Digame".

"Donde están tus cosas?"Jane cerro la maleta,Mac salio de la habitación con el vaso vació.

"Es lo que tenemos, por ahora".dijo Jane mirando fijamente a Jo,ella trato de acariciar a Jane,ella retrocedio"No me tenga lastima".

"No es lo que pensé,sola te has hecho cargo de tu hermana sin dinero,si fuera tu madre me sentiria orgullosa"Jane bajo la mirada.

"Es todo lo que me queda".Mac la abrazo.

"Me tienes a mi".

"No somos nada, no tenemos ninguna relacion".

"Nuestro vinculo esta dormido en mi cama,si que hay relacion".

"Tengo que cambiarla".

"Se que para ti es difícil dejarla".

"Lo es"dijo Jane llorosa,Jo tomo su chaqueta abrazo a Mac.

"Gracias Jo".

"Manana es mi día libre"Mac le sonrió."Tomalo tu".

"Jo"dijo Mac en un tono suave.

"Mac,el invierno se acerca, se que en Houston no es tan frió como aquí,lleva a las chicas de compras van a necesitar ropa de invierno".

"No es necesario"dijo Jane.

"Lo es,gracias Jo".

"Los dejo"Jo abrazo aJane,le entrego su tarjeta"Si me necesitas,llamame".

"Gracias".Jo abrazo a Mac.

"Cuidate y se paciente".Jo abrió la puerta y salio del departamento.

XxxxX

Mac se levanto temprano preparo el desayuno,había decidido preparar panquecas, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, el vio como Mariana se asomaba detrás de una pared,ella no se acercaba, Mac sirvió una panqueca en un plato, la puso sobre la mesa "Ven a comer".Mariana se acerco al plato,le sonrió a Mac"Miel o Nutella?".

"Nutella"Mac sonrió,ayudo a Mariana a sentarse en la silla,le puso nutella en la panqueca,la corto en trozos,Mariana empezó a comer,Mac le sirvió un vaso de leche,Mac acaricio su pelo, no se había dado cuenta lo largo que era sus puntas terminaban en rizos,Patty tenia razón eran sus ojos,Mariana seguía comiendo,Mac la detallaba, no lo había hecho antes, todo había sido tan rápido, el solo la había querido abrazar,sus rasgos eran los de Isabel, el no recordaba cuando había hablado con ella por ultima vez,siempre se escuchaba apurada,siempre había pensado que no quería que Jane la escuchara, era por Mariana,por que no le había dicho de la bebe?Era su hija tenia derecho,que iba a reclamar ya, a quien?Mac observaba a Mariana,ella pasaba su dedo por el plato,se había devorado la panqueca.

"Otra?".

"Si".

"Toma tu leche"Mariana tomo un poco de su leche le sonrió a Mac.

"Tramposa,toma mas".Mariana tomo un poco mas de leche,Mac le sirvió otra panqueca le puso nutella y la corto,Mariana empezó a comer.

"Mariana".se escucho aJane.

"En la cocina"dijo Mac,Jane entro en la cocina.

"Pitu,debiste despertarme".Mariana solo sonrió.

"Buenos Días Jane"dijo Mac"Hice panquecas".

"Buenos Días,lo siento".

"Sientate voy a servirte el desayuno"Mac sirvió una panqueca para Jane.

"No se preocupe".Mac puso la panqueca sobre la mesa.

"Sientate"Jane se sentó en la silla.

"No se moleste".

"Jane lo tengo bajo control"Jane suspiro"Cafe?".

"Gracias".

"Hay que arreglarse para ir de compras".

"No es necesario".dijo Jane.

"Yo quiero ir".dijo Mac serio,Jane suspiro.

XxxxX

Jane le puso un vestido a Mariana"Te queda lindo Pitufa,vamos a enseñárselo a Mac"ellas salieron del probador,Mac sonrió.

"Se ve linda".

"Si verdad,viste Pitufa".Mariana sonrio"Le falta ropa interior y estamos listas".

"No has comprado nada aun para ti".

"Por ahora estoy bien".Macla miro serio"Se que se preocupa pero me las puedo arreglar".

"Se que te".

"No entiendo".

"Tuteame".

"No es necesario Mac".

"Escuchaste a Jo,prefiero regalarte una chaqueta a que te enfermes".

"Nadie da nada sin esperar nada a cambio"Mac miro sorprendido a Jane

"Piensas que te voy a cobrar?".

"Siento si lo ofendí pero es lo que pienso".Mac sonrió.

"Consideralo un adelanto del trabajo que vas hacer para mi".

"Trabajo?".Jane entro al probador y cambio a Mariana"Que trabajo?"le dijo a Mac al salir.

"Con tu hermana".

"Es mi responsabilidad".

"No,es mi responsabilidad".

"Que tengo que hacer?".

"Lo primero es arreglar la habitación de huéspedes para ustedes"Mac caminaba Jane lo seguía con Mariana, el llego al departamento de hogar"Decoracion,necesitamos decoracion".

"Esta hablando en serio?".

"Muy en serio,necesitamos juguetes".

"Sistemas de seguridad puede abrir el balcon".

"Bien,un colegio"Jane lo miro fijamente"Necesito un colegio para Mariana,una niñera,comida apropiada".

"Muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo".

"Tienes razón,vamos a empezar por lo que falta por comprar".Jane tomo un cubrecama.

"Creo que seria bueno tener una litera en vez de la cama".

"Perfecto eligela".después de una hora Mac y Jane tomaban un café,tachaban la lista que habían hecho,Mac tenia a Mariana en sus piernas,ella jugaba con el rostro de Mac."Cuanto dinero tienes?".Jane lo miro fijamente.

"Ochocientos dolares".

"Que?".

"Tengo una beca completa".

"Pero necesitas dinero para mudarte".

"Ya arreglare algo"Mac la miro fijamente.

"Hace cuanto perdiste la casa?".

"Hace seis meses".

"Donde has vivido?".

"Con amigos".

"Debiste acudir antes a mi".

"Digame por que debía acudir a usted?Nunca llamo a mama".

"Si la llamaba nos veíamos en los aniversarios".

"Aniversarios?".

"De el ataque".

"De ahí se conocían?".

"Si,la vi después que nació Mariana,nunca me dijo nada de ella".

"Habrian cambiado las cosas entre ustedes que mama le hubiese dicho?".

"Por completo".

"En que?"Mac miro sorprendido a Jane"Mi mama para usted era un encuentro casual".

"No sabes de lo que dices no irrespetes a tu madre".

"Que quiere que piense?Se va de viaje y regresa embarazada,que quiere que piense?"

"Nos unió el dolor"Mac bajo la mirada,Jane lo miro dijamente"Como te sentirías si te quito a Mariana?".

"Perdida".

"Cuando perdí a Claire,nada tenia sentido,nada,para que comer?para dormir?para que respirar?".

"Deseaba morir?".

"A cada segundo".

"Que lo mantuvo?'".Mac suspiro.

"Muchas personas mi madre,Stella,tu madre nos apoyabamos mutuamente,llorábamos juntos, se que su mayor preocupación eras tu"Mac tomo la mano de Jane"Quiero ayudarte sin pedir nada a cambio,por favor acepta mi ayuda".

"Cuando me gradué le voy a pagar".

"Es un trato".

"No me va a pedir nada a cambio?".

"Concentrate en tus estudios, es lo que quiero que hagas".

XxxxX

Mac tomo el teléfono y dudo por un minuto"Hola Stella".

"Mac estoy un poco molesta contigo".

"Stella"Mac guardo silencio.

"Mac,pasa algo?Todos están bien?".

"Necesito que vengas".

"Que pasa?".

"Prefiero hablarlo en persona".

"Mac no me hagas esto,hablame".

"Quiero presentarte a mi hija".

"Hija?Peyton?"

"No,es complicado".Stella suspiro"Stell".

"Voy en camino Mac".

XxxxX

Jane entro corriendo al hospital,se acerco al modulo de enfermeras"Isabel Morris".

"El doctor Jackson la atendio".

"Donde esta mama?".

"Debe hablar con el doctor".

"Digame,donde esta mi mama?".el medico se acerco a Jane.

"Acompaneme".

"Donde esta?".

"Lo siento".Jane miro sorprendida al medico trato de alejarse de el,se desmayo,Jane despertó en una camilla,el medico la observaba había un bombero con el.

"Mama".Jane empezó a llorar,el medico tomo su mano.

"Sus heridas eran muy graves".Jane se acurruco en la cama."El es Peter hablo con tu madre mientras intentaban rescatarla, le dijo algunas cosas que quería que tu supieras,los voy a dejar para que hablen".

"Tengo que irme,mi hermana".

"Hablamos con servicios sociales,tu amiga Patty se ofreció a cuidarla".

"Servicios sociales!Para que los llamo?".

"Es lo que se hace en estos casos".Jane lo miro molesta"Ahora los dejo".el medico salio de la habitación,Peter le sonrió a Jane,se sentó en un banco,se acerco a la cama de Jane.

"Estaba preocupada por tu hermana y por ti"Jane suspiro"Me pidió que te dijera que buscaras a Mac Taylor,que el las iba ayudar"Jane lo miro desconsertada.

"Mac Taylor?".

"Quien es?".

"Es el padre de mi hermana,nunca se ha hecho cargo de Mariana".

"Es extrano"Jane lo miro extranada"Me tome la libertad de averiguar" Peter le entrego unas hojas a Jane"Parece ser alguien importante, no parece ser del tipo que le huye a sus responsabilidades".Jane tomo las hojas.

"Gracias,dijo algo mas?".

"John"Jane miro sorprendida a Peter."Lo dijo antes de quedar inconciente".


	7. Una oportunidad

Una oportunidad

XxxxX

"Con quien esta?".

"La cuida una amiga,su hija tiene la misma edad"Isabel le dijo a Mac,ellos hacían la fila para ingresar al área de abordaje.

"Son unas vacaciones para ella?".

"Si"Isabel le medio regalo una sonrisa a Mac.

"Is".Ella bajo la mirada"Cinco anos Mac,cinco anos"Mac acaricio su brazo.

"Lo se".Ellos tenían unos botones que los identificaban como familiares de las victimas,Isabel se quito la correa,cuando iba a pasar el detector de metales sonó.

"Senora retroceda".Isabel miro asustada al hombre,"Revise sus bolsillos".

"No tengo nada".

"Reviselos".dijo el hombre en un tono fuerte.

"Tranquilos"dijo Mac.

"Obedezcan mis ordenes"dijo el hombre molesto.

"Tranquilo".Una mujer pasaba un detector de metales por el cuerpo de Isabel"Soy policía,ella me acompana"

"Sus boardingpass y su identificacion"Mac entrego sus documento,Isabel hizo lo mismo"Usted viaja a Chicago,la señora a Houston".

"Lo siento"dijo la mujer que revisaba a Isabel al ver el botón,el otro agente la miro intrigado"Son familiares de las victimas del 9/11".

"Lo siento"dijo el hombre,Isabel tomo sus cosas y trato de salir del área de embarque.

"Isabel"Mac empezó a seguirla,ella lloraba,Mac la alcanzo trato de abrazarla"Tranquila".

"Tranquila!Soy viuda por culpa de esos idiotas"Mac miro sorprendido a Isabel"Dime Mac como le explico a mi hija lo que paso con su padre?Dimelo".Mac abrazo a Isabel.

"Lo siento"Isabel cacheteo a Mac,el la abrazo y la beso,Isabel se sorprendió,Mac retrocedió,ella lo abrazo y lo beso.

xxx

Isabel acaricio la espalda de Mac,estaban en la cama,Mac estaba encima de ella,estaban haciendo el amor,entrelazaron sus manos"Mac"el le sonrió,la beso,Isabel sonrió,Mac beso su cuello bajo a sus pechos.

xxx

Mac beso el hombro de Isabel"Esto es un error"dijo Isabel,Mac la miro serio.

"Un poco tarde".

"No quiero un noviazgo Mac".el suspiro"No te molestes".

"Como quieres que no me moleste, si me sales con que es un error tenemos dos días cometiendo errores".Mac se levanto de la cama buscaba su ropa.

"No me entiendes".

"Honestamente no".Isabel se puso a llorar,Mac suspiro,acaricio su mejilla"No llores,por favor no llores".

"Son muchos sentimientos Mac".

"Lo se".

"No sabes nada".

"Entonces explicame".Isabel se cubrió con las sabanas,Mac se acostó en la cama con ella,la abrazo"Se que lo extrañas,se que te duele".Isabel se giro hacia Mac"Extraño a Claire,pero tu lo dijiste no podemos seguir así,tenemos que continuar".

"Es muy fácil decirlo".Mac acaricio la mejilla de Isabel.

"Se que es difícil".

"Que estamos haciendo Mac?".El beso a Isabel.

"El amor".

"No es amor".Mac beso a Isabel.

"De cierta forma lo es".Isabel beso a Mac,el subió sobre ella.

XxxxX

"Mac"el entraba al laboratorio,el le sonrió a Lindsay"No se que decirte".

"Felicitaciones Mac"dijo Danny al ver a Mac,el arqueo la mirada"Supe que tu familia crecio"Mac sonrió,Lindsay con el"Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en acudir a Don,es muy buen ninero".Mac sonrió mas"Es en serio para lo que necesites Mac,estamos para ayudarte".

"Gracias"

"Hey"Jo se acercaba con Don."Como te fue de compras con las chicas?".

"Bien,ya tienen suficiente protección para el invierno,Linds necesito que me ayudes con el colegio de Mariana, Don me han dicho que eres muy buen ninero".Don sonrió.

"Cuando quieras Mac".Mac sonrio"Despues quiero detalles".Mac asentó con su cabeza.

"Quien es el representante legal de Mariana?".dijo Lindsay.

"Jane".

"Van a querer entrevistarse con ella".

"Hablare con Jane".

"Algo mas?".

"Un pediatra,quiero hacerle una revisión medica".

"No hay problema Mac,te enviare los datos de nuestro pediatra"

"Gracias"Mac entro en su oficina Jo lo seguía.

"Mac tienes que hablar con un abogado".El miro fijamente a Jo.

"No le voy a quitar la custodia a su hermana".

"No se trata de la custodia,la tienes que reconocer como tu hija".

"Tienes razon".Mac se sentó en su sofá,Jo se sentó a su lado,Mac bajo la mirada.

"Por que llorabas?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Cuando Jane te lo dijo llorabas".

"Rabia".

"Rabia?".

"Senti rabia".

"De tener un hijo?"Mac sacudió su cabeza.

"De no saberlo antes,de mi"Jo lo miro fijamente"Debi notarlo,debí darme cuenta".

"Como lo ibas a saber?".

"Vino el ano que nació Mariana,al ano siguiente no volvió,la llame me dijo que no iba asistir al memorial,que tenia que concentrarse en su hija".

"Debio decirtelo".

"Creo saber porque no lo hizo".

"Esa niña ha sufrido mucho"Mac miro atento a Jo"Perdio a su padre,a su madre,su casa"Jo suspiro"Han sido muchas cosas para ella".

"Lo se".

"Vas a lidiar con una adolecente y un bebe,va hacer mucho trabajo,tienes que acercarte a Jane esta en una etapa difícil,son muchos cambios para una jovencita de su edad".

"Va a poder continuar con su vida".

"Mac eres pésimo escuchando".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Como crees que se siente por dejar a su hermana?".

"No la esta abandonando".

"Se la esta entregando a un desconocido".

"Soy su padre".

"Es todo lo que tiene Mac,su hermana es la única familia que le queda".

"Es difícil,tiene su caracter"Jo arqueo la mirada"No quería que le comprara nada, me dijo directamente que no estaba dispuesta a pagar".

"Penso que le ibas a cobrar?"dijo Jo sorprendida.

"Nadie da nada sin esperar nada a cambio,fue lo que me dijo".

"Que hiciste?".

"Le ofrecí un trato aun así no acepto que le comprara nada".

"Vaya,no acepta regalos".

"No, me preocupa su parte financiera solo tiene ochocientos dolares".

"No le alcanza para nada".

"Me gustaría que te ofrezcas a llevarla e instalarla en la universidad".

"No crees que me rechace".

"Se que vas a saber como arreglártelas, no va aceptar mi dinero".

XxxxX

Stella abrazo a Mac en el aeropuerto,ella lo miro a los ojos"Estas bien?".

"Si".

"Que te preocupa?".Mac sonrió.

"Que no me preocupa"Mac tomo la maleta de Stella.

"Que edad tiene?".

"Casi cinco anos".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac subieron a la avalanche.

"Crei que Peyton había sido tu única relación después de Claire".

"No,conocí a Isabel después de los ataques,su esposo murió en las torres".

"Como se llama?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Tu hija".

"Mariana".

"Donde esta?".

"Con su hermana en mi departamento".

"Su hermana?".

"Se llama Jane tiene diecinueve anos".

"Isabel,Donde esta?"

"Fallecio".Mac suspiro,Stella lo miro preocupada,acaricio su brazo"No tienen nada Stella,solo a mi,Jane acudió a mi porque no le quedaba otra opción, va ha empezar a estudiar en la universidad y no tiene donde dejar a mi hija".

"Te vas hacer cargo de las dos?".

"Estoy tratando,se que Jane esta sufriendo por dejar a su hermana, esta a la defensiva todo el tiempo,marca distancia, no se que va a pasar cuando se tenga que ir a la universidad".

"Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo,todo va a tomar su camino, se que vas hacer un buen padre para ambas".Mac suspiro,Stella lo beso,el sonrió.

"Vamos a un hotel".

"No quieres quedarte conmigo?".

"Si me voy a quedar contigo pero me necesitas"Mac bajo la mirada apenado"No quiero tener relaciones preocupada porque nos escuchen".

XxxxX

Isabel observaba a Mac,el observaba la zona cero, el gran vació,ella vio que Mac se acercaba mas al borde"Ya lo pense"Mac arqueo la mirada"Seria tan facil"Mac la miro fijamente"Solo saltar y acabar con todo".

"No puede saber lo que pienso"Isabel sonrió.

"Tal vez si"Mac la miro atento"Se lo que esta pasando por su mente en este momento".

"Es adivina?".

"No pero debe estar pensando que diablos hace aquí, ya que este no es su lugar".

"De cierta forma es adivina".

"Sabe que me detuvo"Mac arqueo la mirada"No fue mi pequeña hija que trata de entender lo que no puedo explicarle"Mac la miro fijamente"Si muero,ellos ganan,tendrían una víctima mas,así que aquí me tiene haciendo todas estas terapias que evitan que me lance al vacio".Mac bajo la mirada,ella le extendió su mano"Isabel Morris".Mac estrecho la mano de Isabel.

"Mac Taylor".

XxxxX

"No voy a tardar mucho".Jo dijo mientras entraba con Jane y Mariana al laboratorio.

"No tiene porque molestarse".

"No es molestia".Adam se acercaba a Jo.

"Vaya es Mini Mac".Jo sonrió.

"Adam, ella es Jane y esta belleza Mariana".Jane sonrió,Jo la observo atenta.

"Mucho gusto"dijo Adam"Te va a encantar venir por aquí,vas a ir a la universidad?".

"Si voy a estudiar bioquimica".

"Vaya"dijo Adam"Deberias hablar con Mac y tratar de trabajar aquí,te ayudaria un poco".

"Suena interesante".

"Lo es me ayudo mucho mientras estudiaba,me ayudo a definir lo que quería hacer".

"Gracias por el consejo".

"Voy a mi oficina un minuto".dijo Jo,Adam y Jane seguían conversando,Jo vio cuando intercambiaban teléfonos,Jo salio de su oficina "Vamos ninas".

"Nos vemos Jane".

"Nos vemos Adam".

XxxxX

"Es un buen chico"dijo mientras subían a la avalanche,Jane la miro atenta.

"Asi parece".Jane subió a Mariana le puso el cinturón.

"Desde que edad cuidas a Mariana?".

"Ya ni recuerdo"Jane le medio sonrió a Jo"Cuando perdimos a papa habían muchas deudas,mama trabajaba mucho para cubrirlas".

"No tuviste tiempo para muchas cosas".

"No, solo estudiar,siempre he estado becada".Jane miro fijamente a Jo"Que quieres preguntar?"Jo sonrió.

"Tienes novio?".

"Si"Jo la miro atenta"Se llama futuro y estoy muy dedicada a el".

"Es solo curiosidad".Jo sonrio"Va hacer muy distinto para ti la universidad,los chicos, loscompaneros de estudio,es toda una etapa nueva".

"No tengo tiempo para eso".

"Mi hijo decía lo mismo,creeme siempre hay tiempo".

"Mi único pensamiento es como va a estar Mariana,como Mac va a poder cuidar de ella, si su trabajo lo absorbe tanto".

"Mac es un buen hombre,tiene principios,es honesto,se que va a dejar su trabajo si es necesario, no estas abandonando a tu hermana la vas a dejar en buenas manos".El teléfono de Jane sonó.

"Hola".

"Jane es Mac,donde están?".

"Estamos con Jo".

"Nos encontramos para almorzar,dile a Jo en el lugar de siempre".

"Se lo diré,hasta luego".Jane colgo"Quiere que almorcemos donde siempre,vamos a ir almorzar con tu papi Pitufa".Mariana sonrió.

"Papi?".

"Si Pitufa,Mac es tu papi".Mariana suspiro,Jane la miro preocupada"Pitu,te gusta Mac?"Mariana se encogió de hombros"A mi me gusta, se que te va a cuidar bien".

"No quiero que me cuide".

"Pitu no vamos a pelear,ya hablamos de esto,voy a ir a clases y Mac te va a cuidar".

"No quiero"Jane suspiro,Mariana se cruzo sus brazos molesta abrazaba a Pauli.

"No trates de razonar con ella,no va a entender"dijo Jo.

"Le tengo que explicar, no quiero que piense que la abandono".

"Creo que debes pensar en quedarte un tiempo con Mac,hasta que ella se acostumbre".

"No puedo".

"Habla con Mac,se que va a encontrar una solucion".

"Mac no puede solucionar todo".

"Necesitas ayuda,deja que Mac te ayude".Jane miraba por la ventana."Llegamos al restaurant"Jo estaciono.

XxxxX

"Mac".el hablaba por teléfono con Isabel"Dormiste?".

"No,he tenido mucho trabajo".

"Mac quedamos que tratarías de dormir por lo menos tres horas".

"Dormite algo".

"Ve a tu cama a dormir".

"Es un chiste,no puedo ni siquiera acostarme ahi".

"Te entiendo,duerme en tu sofa".

"Is,no insistas".

"Ve a dormir a tu sofa".Mac suspiro molesto"Refunfunon,das mas trabajo que Jane,quieres que te vaya acostar?".

"Me vas a cantar una canción de cuna?"

"No me retes"Mac sonrio"Ve a tu casa me vas a llamar desde tu departamento cuando estés acostado en tu sofa".

"Si senora".

"Bien te voy a llamar en una hora".

"Si senora".

"No escucho que estés saliendo de tu oficina".

"Estoy saliendo".

"Estas en el carro?".

"No me ibas a llamar en una hora?".

"Ok,te quiero en una hora en tu sofa".

"Si senora".


	8. Enfrentar

Enfrentar

XxxxX

"Jane"dijo Isabel "Mira a tu hermanita"Isabel cargaba a Mariana,Jane se acerco le dio una mirada a la bebe.

"Tengo que estudiar".

"Hija carga a tu hermana".

"No quiero".

"Vaya bienvenida Mariana,te estabas ahorcando con el cordón y tu hermana no esta en uno de sus mejores dias".

"Casi se ahorca?"dijo Jane preocupada.

"Si se puso azul,felizmente el medico la ayudo".Jane miraba a Mariana.

"Parece que esta azul".

"No la veo azul"dijo Isabel preocupada.

"Es una pitufa".

"Una Pitufa?".

"Si, azul y pequena".Isabel sonrió.

"Quieres cargar a esta Pitufa?".Jane suspiro y tomo a Mariana,sonrió al cargarla,Isabel sonrió.

"Mama".

"Dime hija".

"Quien es su padre?".

"Se llama Mac".

"Por que no esta aquí?".

"Es complicado hija".

"La abandono?".

"No,Mac es un buen hombre".

"Si es un buen hombre,por que no esta aquí?"Jane meció a Mariana"Igual que papa".Jane suspiro"La abandono".

"Hija tu padre no te abandono,murio".

"Lo que tu digas mama".

XxxxX

Stella acaricio la espalda de Mac,el la besaba"Me encanta esto"Mac sonrio"Eres magico".Mac sonrió mas.

"Magico?".Stella cruzo las piernas en la espalda de Mac.

"No salgas de donde estas".

"No tengo intensión de hacerlo"Mac beso a Stella,los dos estaban sudados"Recuerdame porque no hicimos esto antes".

"Por estupidos".

"Tienes razón por estupidos".El teléfono de Mac sonaba.

"No tienes que trabajar?".

"Quieres que conteste?".

"No!"Mac y Stella hicieron el amor durante horas,estaban tumbados en la cama tratando de recuperar la respiración,Mac tenia una gran sonrisa,Stella le sonrio"Te gusto?".

"Me encanto"Stella sonrió beso el pecho de Mac.

"Quien te llamaba?"Mac tomo su teléfono leyó un mensaje"Adam".

"Hay algún caso?".

"No, olvidalo"Stella beso el pecho de Mac,se levanto de la cama,se puso la camisa de Mac,el la observaba"Alguna vez fue al laboratorio?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Isabel".

"No".

"En esa época tenias citas"Mac miro atento a Stella"Se te escaparon varios comentarios de sus salidas".Mac sonrió.

"Estas celosa?".

"No,estoy atando cabos".

"Saliamos como amigos".

"Que paso?Por que no te lo dijo?".

"Me pregunto lo mismo"Mac se sentó en la cama,Stella se sentó a su lado"Despues que estuvimos juntos todo parecía ir bien".

"Tenian una relación?".

"En un principio,en esa época nos reunían mas seguido para tratar de superar nuestras perdidas, regreso a finales de septiembre, me encantaba su compania".

"Te dio el flu"Mac sonrio"Dijiste que te habías enfermado".

"La lleve a su hotel y desperté solo,salio corriendo"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"La seguí a Houston".

"Muchos sentimientos?".

"La presione, no te voy a negar que lo hice, creo que sentía que le era infiel a su esposo".

"Que paso después?".

"Se fue alejando,solo me decía que tenia que dedicarse a Jane".

"No se volvieron a ver?".

"Si,después de mi viaje a Londres".

"Le hablaste de Peyton?".

"Si".

"Crees que no te lo dijo por Peyton?"Mac asentó con su cabeza"Debio decirtelo".

"Debi buscarla".

"En esa época estabas mal,que Peyton te dejara te afecto".

"Stella la embarace y no la busque".

"Mac no lo sabias".

"Le falle como hombre y como amigo,debí cuidar de ella".

"Piensas ocuparte de sus hijas?".

"Si".Stellasuspiro"Que?".

"Va hacer mucho trabajo".

"Lo se"Stella beso el pecho de Mac"Mas abajo"Stella arqueo la mirada"Besame mas abajo".Stella sonrió.

XxxxX

Isabel soltó las bolsas que tenia en su mano y salio corriendo al bano"Mami!"dijo Jane asustada.

"Estoy bien hija".dijo Isabel mientras salia del baño.

"Estas enferma?".

"No bebe,Mami esta bien"Jane fue a su habitación,el timbre sonó,Isabel abrió,Patty entraba con una mujer.

"Y Jane?"dijo Patty.

"En su habitación ve a jugar con ella"Patty corrió a la habitación de Jane,la mujer le dio una mirada a Isabel.

"Se te ve horrible".

"Gracias Gaby,me siento mucho mejor".

"Tienes el flu?".

"Si,Mac me lo pego".

"Mac?".

"Este flu se me va a pasar en unos siete meses".

"Estas embarazada?"Isabel asentó con su cabeza.

"Que vas hacer?".

"No se".

"No sabes?Debes llamarlo,este asunto también es de el".

"No,Mac no quiere hijos"Gaby miro desconsertada a Isabel.

"Va a tener un hijo,tiene que saberlo".

"Ya veré la forma de hablar con el".

"Is,que vas hacer presentarte en el próximo memorial llevando a su hijo?".

"No se,me preocupa es como va a reaccionar Jane".

XxxxX

Jane,Jo y Mariana entraron al restaurant,Mac y Stella esperaban en la mesa"Asi que tu spa"dijo Jo,Mac sonrió apenado.

"Spa?"dijo Stella.

"Stella Bonasera"dijo Mac"Jo Danville".Ambas sonrieron estrecharon sus manos.

"Debo suponer que ella es Mariana y tu Jane".dijo Stella.

"Mucho gusto".dijo Jane"Es su novia?".

"Lo es".dijo Mac le sonrió a Stella.

"Encantada"dijo le sonrió a Stella,tomo a Mariana y la sentó en una silla.

"Te ayudo?"dijo Stella.

"No es necesario".dijo Jane,todos se sentaron tomaron los menús,el mesonero tomaba la orden.

"Te gustaría una pasta corta?"Stella le dijo a Mac.

"Rissoto".dijo Mac,Stella sonrió.

"Tienes razón me había olvidado que aquí es genial,tienen menú infantil se le puede ordenar algo a Mariana".

"No gracias"dijo Jane"Yo me encargo de su comida".Stella le dio una mirada a Mac.

"Que vas a ordenar Jane?".dijo Mac.

"Un bisteck,vegetales al vapor y un plato adicional".

"Para Mariana?".dijo Mac.

"Para ella es el plato adicional".

"No crees que es mejor el menú para niños?".dijo Stella.

"No".

"Me voy por el Rissoto"dijo Jo

"Puedo cargarla?".dijoStella,Mac le sonrió.

"No".

"Jane"dijo Mac serio.

"Mi hermana no necesita una madrastra".Mac miro sorprendido a Jane.

"En ningún momento".dijoMac,Jane lo interrumpió.

"Ah no,no le va a poner un reemplazo a mi madre"Jane se levanto"Esto es un error,olvidelo,ya me las arreglare".Jane trataba de sacar a Mariana de su silla.

"Jane tranquilizate"dijo Jo preocupada.

"Tu y yo afuera, ahora!".dijo Mac molesto,Jane lo miro asustada,el la tomo por el brazo y la saco del restaurant"Que diablos te pasa?".

"Que diablos me pasa?Le busco una madrastra, no va a sustituir a mama".

"No ha sido, ni es mi intensión sustituir a tu madre".

"Por lo importante que fue para usted supongo".

"Supones bien".

"Si era tan importante, por que nadie sabia de ella hasta que me presente en su oficina?".Macmiro molesto a Jane.

"Stella es mi amiga, micompanera,va a conocer y a compartir con tu hermana".

"No quiero que piense que mama nos abandono como lo hizo mi papa"Mac miro sorprendido a Jane.

"Tu padre murio"Jane lo miro molesta.

"Nos abandono".

"No lo hizo y te lo voy a probar".Jane miro extrañada a Mac,el la tomo por su mano y la empezó arrastrar por la calle,Jo observaba desde su silla.

"Quedate con Mariana"le dijo a Stella y salio detrás de Mac y Jane.

"Suelteme"Mac no escuchaba a Jane la seguía arrastrando por la calle"Suelteme".Jane vio la torre de la Esperanza,trato desesperadamente de librarse de Mac"Me lastima,auxilio".Jo los seguía de cerca le mostró su placa a un oficial que se iba acercar a Mac y Jane"Por favor,suelteme".Jane seguía luchando "No quiero".Jane empezó a llorar apenas entro en el monumento,Mac la abrazo.

"Estoy contigo".Mac la llevo a uno de los costados del monumento,señalo uno de los nombres"John Morris".Jane dejo de luchar,Mac tomo uno de sus dedos,comenzo a recorrer las letras con el dedo de Jane,permanecieron ahí en silencio Jane le dio una mirada a Mac.

"Preferia pensar que se habia ido y en algun momento iba a volver"Mac la abrazo"Cree que estoy loca?".

"Te entiendo"Mac suspiro"Deje a mi esposa en un autobus esa mañana,tomaba todos los días el mismo autobus esperando encontrarla".

"Queria una Snowball"Jane sonrio"Fue lo ultimo que le pedí a papa,cuando murió, mama se desmayo de la impresión,no paraba de llorar pensé que iba a morir".

"Lo se".Mac miro fijamente a Jane"Tu madre me dijo que si seguía con esa pena en mi alma iba a morir,me dijo que debía continuar, te digo lo mismo debes continuar eres una niña de diecinueve anos que esta viviendo como un adulto,dejame ayudarte a llevar la carga"Jane miro fijamente a Mac"No te voy a cobrar, no te voy a pedir nada a cambio".

"Nada es gratis".Macsonrió.

"Tienes saldo a favor".Jane lo miro seria"Tu madre ya pago por ti".

"Por que se acosto con usted?"Jane dijo molesta.

"No,porque gracias a ella estoy vivo".Jane miro alrededor empezo a caminar por el monumento.

"Su esposa?".Mac camino hacia uno de los costados del monumento,señalo el nombre de Claire,Jane sonrio"Lo siento".Mac arqueo la mirada"Mama quería llamarla Claire,la hice cambiar de opinion".Mac sonrió."Se siente tan tranquilo aquí, no pensé que fuera asi".

"Yo tampoco".Mac tomo la mano de Jane"Regresemos".regresaron al restaurant,Jane se sentó en la mesa.

"Disculpen".

"Jane,Te fuiste"dijo Mariana preocupada.

"Todo esta bien, Pitufa".trajeron la comida Jane pico un poco de carne y vegetales lo sirvió en un plato"Come Pitufa".

"No".Jane suspiro.

"Pitufa estoy cansada y no quiero pelear,come".

"No"dijo Mariana cruzando sus brazos,Jane se molesto.

"Yo me encargo"dijo Mac.

"No se moleste".

"Jane,he dicho que yo me encargo".

"Esta bien, a ver si puede".dijo Jane en un tono burlon,Mac miro fijamente a Mariana.

"Por favor hija come"dijo Mac entregándole el tenedor,Mariana lo tomo y empezó a comer,Jane miro impresionada a Mac,el le sonrió.

XxxxX

"Jane,tienes que buscarlo".le decía Gaby a Jane estaba con Patty.

"No,si mama no lo hizo yo no lo voy hacer".

"Nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu mama en ese punto,debes buscarlo".

"No se ni como es,no le voy a entregar a mi hermana".

"No vas a poder sola con todo,si no lo haces tu servicios sociales lo va hacer, igual va a terminar con el".

"Me voy hacer cargo de Mariana".

"Eres una cabeza dura como tu madre".

"Me alegro ser igual a ella".Gaby suspiro.

"Jane por favor escuchame,buscalo".

"No".

"No vas a tener mi ayuda".

"No te la pedido".dijo Jane molesta.

XxxxX

"Hay que bañarte Pitufa".dijo Jane al entrar al departamento.

"Yo me encargo"dijo Mac,Jane lo miro fijamente"Tengo que aprender".Jane suspiro.

"Esta bien hagalo usted"Mac arqueo la mirada"Que?"

"Estoy esperando indicaciones".Jane fue a la habitación de huespedes busco un jabón liquido, se lo entrego a Mac.

"Sufre de alergias y no le gusta bañarse,vamos a ver como le va".Mac le sonrio a Jane.

"Mariana a banarse".ella estaba con Stella dibujando en un cuaderno,miro impresionada a Mac se levanto y empezó a correr por el departamento.

"No,no,no".Mac la seguía,Jane y Stella se reían.

"Mariana hay que eliminar a los mounstros"ella se detuvo y miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Mounstros?".

"Si los que nacen debajo de tu cuello si no lo limpias".Mariana miraba fijamente a Mac"Quieres que te los muestre?".

"No,matalos"Mac sonrió,Jane lo miro impresionada,Stella sonrió.

"Para hacerlo hay que banarte".Mariana entro al baño,Mac la seguía,Jane los siguio"Tambien fui niño y Mariana es tranquila comparada conmigo a su edad,mama viene mañana,te lo puede contar".

"Su madre viene mañana?".

"Si".

"Vere donde quedarme".

"No,Stella y yo vamos a dormir en el sofá cama de la sala,mama en nuestro cuarto".

"Puedo irme con Patty".

"He dicho que no"Mac le quitaba su ropa a Mariana.

"Extrano"grito Mariana,Mac miro sorprendido a Jane.

"Pitufa"dijo Jane empezó ayudar a Mac"Es lo que debe gritar si la trata de desvestir un extrano"Mac suspiro,Jane le sonrió a Mac"Pitu,recuerdas lo que hablamos hoy?".

"Aja".

"Quien es Mac?".el miro atento a Jane.

"Papi".Mac sonrió.

"Correcto Pitufa, no es ningún extraño es tu papi,es tu familia"Mariana abrazo a Mac, el la beso,Jane termino de desvestir a Mariana,le entrego una toalla pequeña a Mac"Hay que lavar sus partes"Mac arqueo la mirada,Jane sonrió.

"La puedo lastimar".

"Mariana sabe limpiarse,solo la debe revisar".Mac suspiro."En algún momento lo va a tener que hacer".

"No podemos retrasarlo".Mac metía a Mariana en la bañera.

"No,solo me quedan cinco dias".

"Tan poco".Mac tomo el jabón liquido puso un poco en la toalla,empezó a lavar los brazos de Mariana,ella jugaba en la bañera,"Que te parece si mañana vamos a ver el dormitorio?".

"No se moleste".

"Me quiero molestar".Macla miro serio"Hay que ver que necesitas".

"Muchas cosas que no puedo comprar".

"Necesitas lencería, una computadora, almohadas".

"Mac no puedo comprar nada por ahora".

"Consideralo un adelanto".

"De que?".

"Hable con Adam"Jane miro atenta a Mac"Manana vienes a trabajar conmigo, es un préstamo hasta que te niveles".

"No he llenado ninguna solicitud".

"Vi tu ensayo para la universidad, muy bueno,quiero que trabajes conmigo".

"No tiene que hacer esto".Mac lavo el pelo de Mariana.

"Quiero hacerlo"Mac saco a Mariana de la bañera, la secaba,Mac señalo una mancha en el cuerpo de Mariana"Tengo una igual".

"Que?".

"Es mi mancha de nacimiento,la tiene".Jane sonrió.

"Lo emociona tanto una mancha?".Mac le sonrió a Jane.

"Manana vamos a la universidad?".

"Vamos a ir".

"Tenemos una reunión en el colegio de Mariana".

"Colegio?".

"Si,ya la inscribí,quieren conocerte, la cita es en la tarde".

"Esta bien"Mac vestía a Mariana observo la pijama.

"Vamos a ponerle una pijama nueva".

"No,esa esta bien".

"Esta vieja".

"La compro mama".Mactermino de arreglar a Mariana,la beso,"Vamos a dormir".

"Hay que secar su pelo".Mac arqueo la mirada,Stella se asomo en el baño,Jane separaba el pelo de Mariana,fue por un secador y un cepillo,se lo entrego aMac,Stella sonrió.

"Que se supone que debo hacer".Jane tomo el cepillo encendió el secador.

"Toma parte del cabello lo estira y lo seca".Mac tomo el secador.

"Bueno no es ciencia nuclear".Jane sonrió,Mac tomo parte del cabello de Mariana,ella lo miro asustada,"Me avisas si te molesta"Mariana suspiro.

"Molesta".

"Hija no te he tocado"Mariana sonrió.

"Los dejo"Jane salio del baño,Stella fue a la cocina,Jane la siguio"Lo siento"Stella arqueo la mirada"Empece con mal pie".

"No te preocupes".

"Es solo que no quiero que olvide a mama".

"Te entiendo,ten la seguridad que Mac no lo va a permitir".

XxxxX

Mac beso a Isabel,"Por que viniste?".el le enseno una pequeña pulsera.

"La dejaste".Isabel sonrió tomo su pulsera.

"No debiste molestarte"Isabel fue a la cocina Mac la seguía.

"Lo que realmente me molesto fue despertar solo".

"Mac".

"Que?".Mac dijo molesto,Isabel lo miro seria.

"No me levantes la voz".

"Lo siento".Isabel sirvió dos cafés invito a Mac a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

"Que estamos haciendo?"Mac suspiro.

"Otra vez con eso".

"Te vas a mudar aHouston?"Mac miro sorprendido a Isabel"Porque yo no me pienso mudar a New York".

"No te he pedido que lo hagas".

"Entonces respondeme, que estamos haciendo?".Mac suspiro.

"No se"Isabel tomo la mano de Mac.

"Somos amigos y lo estamos arruinando".

"Vaya forma de describir nuestra relación, que ha sido esto para ti un desahogo,una aventura?".

"Oh por dios,no actúes como novia herida"Mac miro impresionado a Isabel,ella sonrio"John fue todo"Mac miro atento a Isabel"Fue mi primer novio,fue mi primer beso"Isabel limpio una lágrima de su mejilla"Mi primer amor,no es fácil Mac entregarse a un hombre cuando sientes que le perteneces a otro"Mac bajo la mirada,miro su mano,le sonrió a Isabel.

"Stella me pregunto por que no me quitaba mi sortija de matrimonio,me dijo que debía avanzar,así que lo hice,me la quite"Mac le sonrió a Isabel"Avance,cuando llego a casa me la pongo antes de dormir a lo mejor tengo suerte y si logro dormir puede que suene con Claire".Isabel tomo la mano de Mac"Perdoname no tengo derecho a exigirte nada".Mac se levanto.

"Quedate a cenar"Mac sacudió su cabeza"Mac quedate a cenar".

"Mejor me voy"Isabel lo abrazo tratando de evitar que se fuera"Is"Mac la abrazo,la empezó a besar,la llevo contra la pared,Isabel le quitaba su camisa a Mac.

"No te vayas".

"No pienso hacerlo".


	9. Cambios

Cambios

XxxxX

Jane apretó la mano de Mariana,limpio sus lagrimas"Vamos a estar bien".

"Jane,Mami?".

"Esta dormida Mariana,esta dormida"Una mujer se acerco a ellas.

"Jane,se que no es el momento".

"Usted lo dijo, no es el momento,déjeme llorar a mi madre".

"Vamos a venir en una semana a ver como están?Si no puedes con Mariana la entregaremos en un hogar de acogida".

"Vamos a estar bien, voy a llamar a su padre,el nos va ayudar".

XxxxX

"Creo que nuestros planes cambiaron".Mac se acostó en la cama,beso a Stella.

"Algo"Mac se arrodillo en la cama coloco las piernas de Stella sobre sus hombros y deslizo sus pantis.

"Mac,tenemos que hablar".Mac beso a Stella, subió sobre ella.

"Te escucho".

"Es lo que menos estas haciendo".Mac seguía besando a Stella,soltaba su pijama"Mac".el arqueo la mirada"Ya no te vas a mudar a New Orleans?".

"No se que va a pasar".

"No sabes?".Mac beso el cuello de Stella,solto su pijama y beso sus pechos"Mac".

"Podemos hablar luego?".Stella lo miro seria,Mac se acomodo en su lado de la cama.

"Que vas hacer?".

"Darle tiempo al tiempo"Stella miro atenta a Mac"Dejar que Mariana se acostumbre a mi,que Jane se encamine, después podremos seguir con nuestros planes".

"Las vas a separar?".

"No me gustaría pero Mariana es mi hija y debe estar conmigo".

"No lo vas hacer"Mac miro serio a Stella"Te conozco, no lo vas hacer".

"Que hago?".Stella suspiro.

"No se"Mac arqueo la mirada"Tu plan parece bueno,algo se nos ocurrira".Mac subió sobre Stella,la empezó a besar"No hagas ruido,no queremos que las niñas nos escuchen".

"No nos van a escuchar".

"Mac!"el suspiro se volvió acostar en su lado de la cama.

"Vas a salir corriendo?".

"Que?".

"Se que no te gustan las complicaciones y esto es mas que una complicacion,ya no hay solo nosotros".Stella subió sobre Mac.

"Nada me va alejar de ti".Mac sonrió.

XxxxX

Philippe leía el sobre de los resultados le sonrió a Stella"Bueno ya que estamos en confianzasis,puedo preguntarte algo?".Stella tomo de su copa de vino estaban en un restaurante.

"Por que no?".

"Quien rompió tu corazón?".Stella miro sorprendida a Philippe"Tu ojos te delatan".Stella suspiro tomo mas de su copa de vino.

"Mac Taylor".

"Vaya no titubeaste,que hizo este Mac Taylor?".

"No es lo que hizo,es lo que dejo de hacer".

"Explicate".

"Pide otra botella de vino,esto va hacer largo"Philippe llamo al mesonero ordeno otra botella"Mac es un excelente amigo pero como mujer me ignora".

"Esta ciego?"Stella sonrió.

"Creo que teme perderme como amiga si pasa algo mas".

"Es gay?".

"No!"Stella se rio"Es muy correcto".

"Es muy idiota,te has visto en un espejo"Stella sonrió."No han tenido ningún acercamiento,no te ha dado señales?".

"Cuando lo hizo,lo arruine me involucre con quien no debia".

"El lo sabe?".

"No creo, no lo se, solo se alejo".

"Es un buen amigo?".

"Mi mejor amigo".Philippesonrió,Stella lo miro intrigada.

"Me case con mi mejor amiga"Stella miro atenta a Philippe"Sera una maldición?".

"Como paso eso?".dijo Stella sonriendo.

"Sencillo me hizo el amor tan divinamente que nunca mas la pude ver solo como una amiga".

"Que me estas queriendo decir que vaya y me acueste con Mac".

"Si se presenta la oportunidad no la pierdas y si no se presenta buscala, que no reprimas lo que sientes y te lleves por ese instinto animal que todos tenemos".

"Vaya"dijo Stella sorprendida.

"Asegurate que cuando termines con el, te necesite mas que al agua".Stella tomo de su copa de vino estaba pensativa,Philippe sonrio"Estas pensando como hacerlo?".

"No,se como hacerlo,el detalle es cuando".

XxxxX

"Hola extrano"dijo Jo al entrar en la oficina de Mac"Como esta todo?".

"Vamos a decir que bien"Jo miro atenta a Mac"Como lo haces?".

"Hacer que?".

"Lidear con adolecentes,jóvenes y ninos"Jo sonreia"Como se es padre?".

"Que recuerdas de tu padre?".Mac sonrió.

"Su cariño,siempre me sentí amado"Jo sonrió.

"Ahi tienes la respuesta, no hay formula mágica,solo eso,te esta dando problemas?".

"No,Mariana es adorable".

"Me refería a Jane"Mac le sonrió a Jo"Es un volcan".Mac arqueo la mirada"Quiere controlar todo y no puede".

"Es una niña que tuvo que asumir muchas responsabilidades".Jo se sentó frente a Mac le sonrió.

"Que piensas hacer?".Macsonrió

"Hacer lo que hacia mi padre".Jo sonrió,Mac se levanto de su silla,tomo su chaqueta y salio de su oficina.

XxxxX

Mac esperaba a Jane en laavalanche,ella abrio la puerta"Tengo que dejarla?".Jane dijo molesta.

"Si"Jane suspiro.

"Por que no lo acompanaStella?".

"Sube"Jane subió molesta.

"Que vamos hacer?".

"Comprar lo que necesitas para la universidad".

"No tiene que hacerlo y no tengo dinero".

"Quiero hacerlo y tengo el dinero"Jane suspiro molesta,Mac estaciono en el centro comercial,Jane bajo resignada.

"No gaste dinero, no voy a usar lo que compre".

"Entonces se quedara en tu habitación hasta que decidas usarlo".

"No insista con esto".

"Por que Pitufa?"Jane miro intrigada a Mac"Por que la llamas Pitufa?".Jane sonrió.

"Azul y pequena"Mac arqueo la mirada"Cuando nació se estaba ahorcando con el cordon"Mac miro preocupado a Jane"Le dije a mama que me parecía que estaba azul".

"Le causo algún daño?".

"No, solo fue un susto".

"Tardo mucho en nacer?".Jane sonrió.

"No estaba apurada,mama paso todo el día en el hospital".

"Tardo".

"Se tomo su tiempo,se toma su tiempo para todo". Mac sonrió señalando una lapto.

"Esta esta bien"Mac dijo,Jane le dio una mirada.

"Es muy cara".

"Esta bien".Janesuspiro.

"Podemos regresar?".

"Tranquila esta con Stella".

"No la conoce".

"Stella es buena con los niños,tranquila".Mac tomo la computadora la puso en el carrito,Janesuspiro.

"Va hacer lo que quiera?".

"Por lo general lo hago".Jane lo miro molesta,Mac la tomo por su mano la halo hacia el y la abrazo,Jane se sorprendio,Mac besaba su mejilla.

"Que hace?".

"Quiero que te relajes".

"Esto no esta ayudando,es vergonzoso".Mac sonrió.

"Si no me abrazas no te voy a soltar".

"Suelteme".

"No"Jane abrazo a Mac,el la empezó a mecer,ella suspiro"No discutas".Mac sonrió,sentía como Jane se iba relajando"Vamos a ver ese dormitorio?"Mac beso le beso en la mejilla,Jane suspiro se separo de Mac.

"Se vistió para la ocasión?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Jean,franela,gorra"Mac la miro serio.

"Despues me vas a ver con mi ropa de jefe".

"Debo austarme"Mac sonrió,Jane lo miro asustada.

"Vamos".

XxxxX

"Aqui?".Mac e Isabel se besaban.

"No!".

"Aqui?"Volvio a decir Mac mientras acostaba a Isabel en el sofá.

"No!".Se levantaron,Mace Isabel llegaron besándose hasta la habitación de ella,habían perdido parte de su ropa en el camino.

"Aqui?".

"No!".

"Elige un lugar por favor".Isabel se empezó a reír,Mac la miro serio.

"Perdoname".

"Quieres volverme loco?".

"Loco?"Mac la miro serio Isabel sonrio"Tal vez".

"Tal vez?".Mac llevo a Isabel contra la pared la termino de desvestir,Isabel beso el pecho de Mac le sonrió.

"Mac"

"No me digas que no".Isabel sonrió.

"La habitación de huespedes".

"Donde es?".

"Abajo".Mac tomo la mano de Isabel,la llevo hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

XxxxX

Stella y Lindsay estaban en el departamento de Mac,sonreían mientras veían jugar a Mariana con Lucy"Voy a prepararles algo de comer".dijo Stella.

"Quiero ir al bano"dijo Mariana.

"Yo la llevo".Lindsay tomo la mano de Mariana regresaron del bano"Tiene la marca de Mac".Stella miro a Lindsay furiosa.

"Como sabes de la marca de Mac?"Lindsay miro asustada a Stella.

XxxxX

"No esta mal"Mac le sonrió a Jane al entrar en el dormitorio,ella arrugo la cara.

"Espero que no me toque ningún adicto"Mac miro sorprendido a Jane.

"Di que tu padre es policía los mantendrá alejados".

"No es mi padre"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Padrastro aunque no me gusta como suena".

"Tiene razón,no suena bien".Jane le dio una mirada a la habitación,Mac abrazo a Jane.

"Bienvenida a la vida universitaria".Jane sonrió,una chica entro en la habitación.

"Hola debes ser mi companera soy Kat".

"Jane,el es mi padre".

"Mac Taylor".dijo Mac.

"Detective Mac Taylor"dijo Jane.

"Vaya policía?".dijo Kat.

"Asi es".dijo Jane,Mac leyó un mensaje en su celular.

"Encantado Kat,Jane debemos seguir,hay que acelerar el ritmo".

XxxxX

"Mac"dijo Lindsay cuando lo vio entrar al laboratorio"Crei que estabas en tu casa?".

"Tenemos un caso, pensé que estabas en mi casa"Jane estaba con Mac.

"Tuve que salir de ahi"Mac arqueo la mirada"Tenemos que hablar".

"No entiendo".

"Te metí en un problema"Lindsay le dio una mirada a Jane"Esperame en mi oficina,vamos".Mac fue con Jane donde Adam,el se alegro al verla"Se conocen?".

"Si,Boss".

"Bien,ensenale lo básico,te dejo en buenas manos".Mac fue con Jo,ella sonrió al verlo.

"Un cadáver te trajo de regreso".Mac sonrió.

"Como siempre,como vamos?".

"Bien,avanzando".

"Bien,voy arreglar un asunto y regreso".Mac fue a su oficina"Que paso exactamente?"Lindsay miro preocupada a Mac.

"Lleve a Mariana al baño y reconocí tu marca".

"Lo comentaste?".

"Si".

"Linds!"Mac sacudió su cabeza"Que le dijiste?".

"No me dejo hablar, lo siento Mac".

XxxxX

Mac había estado trabajando en el caso con el equipo los había tenido a trote, "No,no,no"Adam le dijo a Jane.

"Tienen que fundirse a la misma temperatura,si no, no son iguales".

"Donde viste eso?".

"Detectives medicos".Adam sonrió.

"En serio?".Adam sacudió su cabeza,Mac entro en el modulo.

"Tengo una duda"Mac miro atento a Jane"Si dos fibras se funden a la misma temperatura son iguales?".

"Si"Adam miro sorprendido a Mac,Jane sonrió.

"Resolvieron el caso?"Mac dijo con una sonrisa.

"Aunque no lo creas si"Mac miro atento a Adam, el le entrego una carpeta,Mac le dio una ojeada"Buen trabajo".Mac salio del modulo.

"Te debo una Pizza".

"Bien le voy avisar a Macque voy a tardar", Mac salio de su oficina se encontró con Don para realizar el arresto,después fue directo a su departamento sabia que Stella lo esperaba.


End file.
